


Music

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Music, Nostalgia, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Music.Such a simple pleasure in people’s minds, playing in the background while everyone lived their lives, letting the soft melodies or loud bangers act as an anthem for something bigger and better to come. A unique form of art that was never the same, each song holding something profoundly original in the chords.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> TW: references to depression   
look out for yourselves <3

Music.

Such a simple pleasure in people’s minds, playing in the background while everyone lived their lives, letting the soft melodies or loud bangers act as an anthem for something bigger and better to come. A unique form of art that was never the same, each song holding something profoundly original in the chords.

Sirius had missed it. For twelve years he hadn’t heard a single tune and now…now he found himself sitting next to Remus’ old record machine for hours on end with his eyes shut and lips moving numbly over forgotten lyrics. Gods, it was beautiful. The playing of the record making Sirius feel more at home than anything.

There were songs that made him feel alive, like there was nothing in the world he couldn’t accomplish. The songs that reminded him of being young and wild with his friends, the songs that reminded him of what it was like to be a _Marauder_. Kings of the school and princes of mischief—a time forever held in his heart.

There were songs that made him angry, riling up the already burning fury inside of him for how unfair life was. How it always would be, it seemed. There truly was no rest for the wicked and Sirius knew that all too well—the lyrics only fueled those thoughts.

And there were songs that made him cry. Songs that played at James and Lily’s wedding. Songs that he and Remus would dance to in the kitchen at one o’clock in the morning. Songs that rescued him each night while he was locked away at Grimmauld Place, recovering from his parents harsh actions. But he didn’t mind shedding tears for those melodies.

Music. How truly wonderful and terrible it was. Speaking everything Sirius wished he could say but simply didn’t have the words for. So he just played them, over and over and over again. As if the record spinning could somehow transport him back to better times, days when these songs were alive and not just reminders of the good old days.

But the record would come to halt with a scratch and Sirius would open his eyes, coming back to the harsh reality that his friends are dead, that his love had been left alone for twelve years, that they had all been betrayed and he had been locked away from the world for far too long. And Remus would be sitting by his side, resting a light hand on his shoulder with the same question rolling of his lips every time.

“Shall I flip the disc?”

And Sirius, not wanting to live in such a harsh reality, responded with the same answer as always.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
comments and kudos are always appreciated   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
